Outbreak
by Jackyboy
Summary: The novelazation of Resident Evil outbreak, along with some twists and only a few characters, and you'll never know who survives this survival horror.


This novelazation is just on the characters that are my fave, sorry i couldnt put them all in it, but look in the next chapters for maybe some more characters :). I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters and all that.

"George Hamilton, line two please" A Nurse said on the intercom. George picked up the phone "Dr. Hamilton's office how may I help you" he spoke out clearly.

George had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. He had little facial hair showing he needs a shave. His face was usually emotionless, unless he had to put on an act.

"George, this is Martha.... I want a divorce" She said on the other side of the phone. "I know about you and the nurse and I just can't take it anymore" she said

George's mouth hung open and he nodded then spoke "Very well"

Cindy had long blonde hair, always in a ponytail. She wore her waitress clothing mostly, because it was a job with horrible hours. She had bright blue eyes and a smile that would make anyone's day better.

Cindy walked with her a tray in one hand, and he receipt book in the other. It was a busy day in Jack's bar, business people, football teams and coaches and just your local people were in there. It was too early for the drunks to be up.

Cindy laid the tray down on a table and left a receipt.

She walked towards the back to get ready for a shift change.

"Cindy, we need you to work tonight" The manager said as he was sipping a cup of beer.

"But I told you, I had to have tonight off" Cindy said with frustration.

"If you don't stay tonight, you'll be fired, and there isn't much a single woman without a college education to do in this world now is there?"

"Fine...." Cindy said

Kevin cursed as he dropped his coffee in his lap. His cop car swerved and he got back on the road.

Kevin had ear length brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like a Tom Cruise look alike and he wore his R.P.D uniform. Kevin was usually the guy, no matter the circumstance, always looked on the bright side and told jokes.

"Why did I have to get transferred to Raccoon city, it's not even on the map!" he yelled and cursed again as he sighed.

He looked in his rearview mirror and saw no cars behind him at all.

"Its gonna be a ghost town.... Cant even get laid!" Kevin muttered and slowed down wanting to waste time.

George was shocked on what had happened, and he couldn't believe his wife had found out.... And left him without even trying to work thinks out, but what was there to work out, he had plainly cheated on her and he knew that.

"Could it get any worse" he said to himself and he threw off his doctor's coat.

"If anyone calls, tell them I'm not here" George said and he walked out the front door of the hospital as the moon was up in the sky shining down on him.

"I wonder if that bar is open" he said and got in his car.

The bar was dead that night, only a few people were in.

Cindy began taking orders from some people, and she noticed, a news reporter was in there.

"Hey, she's from Raccoon news" she said and the people at the table looked at the news reporter then they went back to throwing orders.

Kevin walked into the bar and sat down at the bar away from the other people.

He brushed his hair out of his face and he ordered a whiskey.

"Lets hope this gets the job done" Kevin said and he gulped it down swiftly then ordered another.

Cindy walked by Kevin with a tray of drinks and went on to the back to get some more drinks.

Frank turned up the TV in the bar so they could hear the sports news and he went back to taking orders.

"Hey, the Raccoon sharks won" Cindy said and some of the people in the bar cheered and the others could care less.

George walked into the bar and he sat down at a table by himself.

"Damn it" he mumbled as he thought about the events of today.

The front door opened up as a man stumbled in. He had long black hair, but his face looks to be decaying somewhat.

"What a weird customer" Frank said then the man bit into his neck.

"Ahhhh!" he yelled and threw the man out the door and then closed it.

George looked at the window and saw a mob of people.

"Ah!" he yelled and backed up but fell down.

Kevin gasped.

"What the fuck is that" he yelled as the people outside were banging on the door.

George grabbed the handgun on the bar, as Kevin pulled his gun out.

"Hey, is there a back door!?!" he yelled.

"Let me find the key" Cindy yelled back as she dove behind the bar and began to search through all the bottles.

"They aren't going to wait for you!" George yelled

"Got it!" Cindy said happily and she had never been so happy to find something in her life.

The front door busted open as a few men stumbled in and ate on Frank.

"Shit!" Kevin yelled and fired a round into one.

"These aint human" he yelled

"They look like zombies from a horror movie" George yelled back

Cindy unlocked the door they needed to get unlocked.

"This way!" George yelled as he covered Kevin and Cindy.

Kevin and Cindy ran through the door and George slammed it behind them and put something against it.

"What the hell are those things?" Cindy gasped.

"No clue... Dr. George Hamilton" George said as he stuck his hand out to them.

"Office Kevin Ryman" Kevin said plainly.

"Cindy Lennox..." Cindy said softly.

"Hate to break this up, but we really should find a way out of here" Kevin said as he began to walk.

George nodded and followed along with Cindy.

Just then, the door they went through, they heard it smash open and they heard the moans of zombies.

"Uhm Kevin!!!" Cindy squealed and she ran.

George turned around

"Shit!" he yelled "We gotta do somethin and quick!"

Kevin saw some boards lying against the wall.

"Get me some nails!" he yelled

Cindy spotted a nail gun while George fired at the on coming zombies.

"Hurry up" he yelled in a panic.

George ran back some so he was in the room and Kevin began to nail the boards across so the zombies couldn't come any closer.

"That won't hold long" George said and he spotted a door.

"That door is locked, but it's our way out" Cindy said

"Wont be locked for long" Kevin replied and shot the knob off..

George smiled as Kevin's cockiness, and he ran through the door with them.

"It's the wine room" Cindy gasped and she saw a forklift.

"We need the key for that thing" she yelled.

"Yeah well, let's look for it!" Kevin yelled back.

George spotted it on the ground

"Found it" he said as the door behind them busted open and zombies poured in.

"Run!" George yelled and he ran with Cindy as Kevin fired a few rounds

"I'll hold them, you guys get our escape route ready" he said

George nodded as he turned the forklift on.

"Hurry George, we don't have much time!" Cindy yelled

"I don't know how to work this thing" George said as he banged on the controls and the forklift lifted up some boxes.

"Ok, come on Kevin lets go!" George yelled as he climbed up the ladder and crawled on top of the boxes and towards the small air vent with Cindy close behind.

George climbed into the air vent and out the other side as he landed on the cold cement floor.

The next thing he knew, he heard Kevin then Cindy fall right on his back.

"Could you two get off of me" George pleaded.

"Sorry George" Kevin said with a laugh.

Cindy got up

"Uhm guys..." she said as the door near them began to shake.

"Run!" George yelled as he ran for the door that lead to the roof.

The sounds of the people in the city could be heard. Screams from all over and the crackling of fires.

The sounds of birds could also be heard as George stepped out.

"Kevin... Cindy..." he spoke out softly "Things just got worse.... A lot worse"

Cindy stepped out and the smell of death almost knocked her down as Kevin pushed by.

"What the fuck is happening to this town!?" he asked

Cindy looked at George.

"We're not going to survive are we?"

"If we give up, then we wont" he spoke out softly and began to walk

A bird swooped down at him and George jumped down as it scrapped his hand with it's beak.

"The birds are attacking too!!!" he yelled

Kevin fired a round into the bird and it plopped on the ground.

"Great, you pissed them off" Cindy gasped as she ran and helped George up.

"Run!" George yelled as birds from all over began to swoop down at them.

"Get the hell off of me" Kevin yelled as one bird bit his hand and he swung it down and stomped on it.

"This way!" George yelled

He shot down a part of the fence that was around the walk way and he jumped on.

"We have to jump to the next building, one false move and we're dead"

"Road pizza... I hate road pizza" Kevin said and he fired at some birds.

George ran and jumped the gap and barely made it.

"I'll cover you!" George yelled as he fired at the birds and Kevin jumped across.

Cindy jumped but barely made it, she was holding on the ledge with one hand.

"Cindy!" George yelled and he grabbed her hand as she began to fall and he lifted her up.

"Thank you George" she said with a soft scared tone as she looked him in the eyes.

"Come on you two" Kevin mumbled and walked into the next building and they followed into an elevator.

A zombie stumbled and grabbed Kevin from the back.

"Help me please" he yelled as the zombie was about to bite, but George shot it in the head.

"Come on!" he yelled and they ran outside of the building and saw a police barricade.

"Yes!" Cindy yelled happily.

"Push that police car to finish the barricade!" The cop yelled as he fired at the on coming Zombies.

"HURRY!!!"

George began to push up on the car.

"I'm not good with manual labor!"

Cindy began to push but the car refused to move.

"Me neither!" she yelled

Kevin ran against the car and pushed with them as the car slid back into the barricade.

"We did it!" Kevin yelled tiredly and the cop ran to them.

"Follow me" he said as he unlocked a gate and ran down an alley.

The trio followed behind him and they came to a door.

The cop blasted the doors open only to get a face full of zombies.

They pushed him down.

The cop spotted a fuel truck.

"Leak the gas, burn these bastards now!" he yelled as the zombies ate him alive, and the last thing the trio heard was his death gurgle.

George looked at the Tanker

"Kevin, get the lighter!" he yelled and looked at Cindy

"Jump down the Canal and wait for us" he yelled as he ran towards the trunk and Cindy jumped down into the water.

George smacked the cap off the truck and fuel began to leek.

"Kevin, now!" he yelled and jumped down the canal.

Kevin smirked.

"See ya in hell" he said and tossed the lighter and jumped down the canal and heard the zombies light up.

"Swim now!!" George yelled as the fire began to lead up to the truck.

Cindy pulled up on a ledge and fell into the sewer.

George and Kevin followed her and got a face full of sludge.

The truck exploded killing all the zombies up there.

"It smells like shit!" Kevin said as he got up.

"That's because you're covered in it" George said.

"Yeah well you are too!"

"Come on boys" Cindy said as she walked towards the light and she heard more cops.

"It's our way out!" she gasped happily.

All three of them climbed up the ladder and spotted a barricade of survivors.

"Hey over here!" Cindy yelled as she ran.

George ran with her and Kevin followed behind.

"Thank god, more survivors" The cop said with a smile "get in the truck please"

After a few hours of driving.....

"As you can see, there are too many road blocks... you have to go on foot from here" the cop said

"Goddamn it!" Kevin yelled and got out of the truck.

George picked up a few boxes of ammo and tossed Cindy a gun.

"We'll take the main roads" he said as he ran up towards the bridge.

"Already tryin to be the leader" Kevin said as he looked at Cindy who was amazed by George's braveness.

Meanwhile...

"Come on Jack hurry up!" one cop yelled as Jack was making the fuse for a bomb.

In front of them was a huge massive amount of zombies, most of the city was in front of them and the barricades wouldn't hold long.

"I got it!" Jack yelled then a zombie landed on him

"Jack!" the cop yelled and he fired but he was soon over powered.

"What do I do!?!" the fat cop said as he backed up.

George saw the whole thing happen.

"Come on!" he yelled to Kevin and Cindy and he ran down the steps of the bridge and was amazed at all the zombies and burning of the city.

"Help me find the detonator" George yelled as he fired into a zombie.

Kevin nodded and fired as he looked at the ground.

"Found a piece of it" he said

"I found another piece" Cindy said as a zombie was about to bite her, but she fired a bullet into it's neck

George ran to them

"Give me your pieces" he said and combined them with his.

He looked at all the mayhem and pressed the button as the bomb let off and zombies flew everywhere along with body parts and rubble.

The trio walked back the truck.

"You can take the main roads now" George said with a smirk.

Cindy smiled and crawled in the truck and Kevin sat down loading his gun.

'_The sights I saw today... the dead raising... the bodies and town burning... it looked a lot like hell... maybe this is our end but maybe we're chosen to make it out of here for another purpose... god is pissed... we messed with life and only he should be able to do that, this is our punishment.' _George thought to himself.

'_My survival instincts have kicked in... if you asked me about zombies just a few hours ago I would have laughed, I didn't even know I had survival skills... George and Kevin showed me I can make it as long as I have shoulders to lean on... please god let us make it out of here' _Cindy thought

'_This is all just a nightmare... hell I think normal life is a nightmare I think working in New York is a nightmare but this beats it all. The dead coming to feast on the living... bodies and innocent people burning... when that's normal I know its just time for me to give up'_ Kevin thought to himself.

The police truck drove swiftly through town...


End file.
